Chroniques d'un frère et d'une soeur
by The Emo Emily
Summary: Parce-que Jellal me paraît l'incarnation d'un parfait grand frère. Parce-que Wendy est le portrait typique d'une petite sœur. Parce-qu'une forme de magie existe dans un monde si ordinaire : la confiance. Suite du prologue dans le premier chapitre. Rating qui pourra évoluer.
1. Chapitre 1 : La petite Wendy

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas de retour, et en plus, ce n'est pas pour la suite de mes fictions Pandora Hearts en cours, j'en suis navrée pour tout ceux qui me suivent._

_Sinon, autant que je vous parle de mon coup de cœur : en ce moment, j'ai voulu écrire sur Fairy Tail. D'autant que ceux qui connaissent un peu mes goûts savent que j'ai un faible pour les relations fraternelles, alors j'ai voulu mettre en avant la relation grand frère - petite sœur qui existe à mes yeux entre Jellal et Wendy, bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement liés par le sang. _

_Sachez que je ne m'appuie pas que sur la couleur commune de leurs cheveux pour dire cela x) Pour moi, Jellal fait vraiment grand frère par rapport à Wendy dans l'histoire. Enfin, bien que ce soit en fait Mystgun ... _

_Enfin, comme j'ai tordu un peu l'histoire pour les lier par le sang dans mon histoire, j'ai voulu donner un côté réaliste. Je sais que certains ont écris sur une école Fairy Tail, un peu comme l'OAV du genre. Je reprends l'idée, mais pour m'appuyer sur mes deux protagonistes ! Sinon, pour les fans, je prévoie du Jerza dans l'histoire, je suis moi-même dingue de ce couple / _

_Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**~ Chroniques d'un frère et d'une sœur ~**_

**Chapitre 1 : La petite Wendy**

Elle entendait une voix l'appeler. Elle l'appelait doucement de son prénom harmonieux. "Wendy, Wendy". Cette sensation de repos, de calme, de sérénité. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressenti. La voix se précisa, une voix féminine. Elle senti une main dans son dos, et les propos se clarifiait.

- Allons, Wendy, réveille-toi !

- Hm, Chelia ?

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de dormir pendant mon cours, Mademoiselle Wendy !

Adieu la sérénité, adieu le calme, adieu la douceur du monde du sommeil, adieu la chaleur des bras de Morphée. Sa professeur, Charuru, était debout sur sa table, et lui lançait un regard particulièrement réprobateur. Oui, debout sur sa table car, allez savoir pourquoi, son enseignante était une chatte blanche à qui le tailleur allait parfaitement (chose très illogique, je vous l'accorde).

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! S'empressa de s'excuser Wendy en se réveillant brusquement.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la journée dans la salle des professeur, Mademoiselle, se contenta d'ajouter la féline d'un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la jeune fille.

Rouge de honte et confuse, elle se plongea dans son livre cachant son visage et craignant que le reste de la classe ne l'observe. Et bingo, tous les regards la dévisageaient. Elle avait peur. Puis, Charuru, d'un air sévère, rappela l'ensemble de la classe à la leçon qu'ils étudiaient, à savoir l'utilisation des modaux dans la langue anglaise. Chelia, l'amie la plus proche de Wendy et qui avait tenté de la réveiller pour lui éviter cette situation l'interroger en se cachant derrière son cahier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour t'endormir en cours ? C'est pas ton genre, pourtant.

- Je suis désolée, gémissait la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus foncés encore plus gênée.

Chelia soupira. Wendy déprima jusqu'à la sonnerie qui annonçait la pause. Les deux jeunes filles en troisième année de collège se rendirent au fin fond de leur cours. Et pas sans raisons. En effet, à Magnolia, un seul établissement gérait les cours des années de collège et de lycée. Et par conséquent, elles rejoignaient toujours leurs aînés passés au niveau supérieur.

- Ma petite Chelia ! S'exclamait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses rappelant la couleur de ceux de la concernée avant de passer de l'autre côté du grillage qui séparait les deux établissements (chose formellement interdite dont tout le monde se fichait).

Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la cousine de Chelia. Ces deux là s'adoraient, plus comme des sœurs que comme des cousines, et le petit écart d'âge entre elles faisaient que Chelia portait beaucoup d'admiration à son aînée qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'occuper d'elle tout le temps. Une affection, un amour, peut-être un peu trop envahissant.

- Quoi de beau les petites ? Demanda une jeune blonde répondant au nom de Lucy.

- Pas grand chose, si ce n'est que Wendy s'est endormie pendant le cours de Charuru Sensei, répondit Chelia espérant obtenir l'explication qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir.

Et rien ne manqua, évidemment. Loki, un autre de leurs aînés, un garçon particulièrement populaire auprès de la gent féminine, au cheveux ébouriffés et portant continuellement des lunettes de soleil même en temps de pluie, passa lui aussi le grillage pour s'agenouiller devant la petite brune.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre, pourtant, tu es sure que ça va ?

- Arrête de la draguer, elle est trop petite pour toi, soupira Lucy en le tirant par le col.

- Mais, je m'inquiète sincèrement pour elle, je t'assure !

- Je suis désolée, continuait juste Wendy la tête baissée.

Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle s'excusait sans cesse. C'était dans sa nature, dans son caractère. Elle faisait des efforts, mais cela n'aboutissait jamais à rien. Elle se décourageait facilement, perdait confiance en elle aisément, et s'appuyait sur ses amis beaucoup trop à son goût. Mis à part Chelia, ils étaient tous d'un niveau supérieur, elle avait peur de leur peser, et elle ne réussissait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Ni même simplement leur dire ne serait-ce seulement si ça allait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites de l'autre côté du grillage ?! Grondait une voix dure et forte d'une femme élancée, aux longs cheveux rouges et particulièrement gâtée par la nature.

- Merde, Erza, murmurait Natsu, un garçon aux étranges cheveux roses.

- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas permis ! Grondait-elle dans son rôle excessif de présidente du conseil des élèves de dernière année.

- On parlait juste avait Chelia-chan et Wendy-chan, expliquait Juvia, une femme aux cheveux bleus ondulés habillée de bleu roi.

Loin d'être inhumaine, la présidente Erza n'ajouta rien. Au contraire, elle se joint au groupe. Si c'était pour parler avec des amis, elle ne pouvait par interdire ce qui était stupide. Lorsque le sujet de la somnolence de Wendy fut abordé, elle réussi à la convaincre (d'un air vraiment effrayant) de "confier" la raison de sa fatigue.

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit, je vais bien, je vous assure ! Affirma-t-elle en secouant ses mains devant elle pour rassurer ses aînés.

- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas simplement allée te reposer ? Demanda Lucy sans comprendre.

- J'attendais que mon grand frère rentre, je suis inquiète sinon, répondit-elle un peu dans le vague. Comme il travaille tard ...

- Pourquoi t'es inquiète, demandait Natsu sans faire très attention. Tes parents devraient savoir il y a un problème ou non ?

- Tu va s la ferme, tête à flamme ! S'énerva Grey, un garçon aux cheveux noirs fort peu couvert. Tu sais bien que Wendy est orpheline !

Natsu était tellement surpris par sa propre gaffe qu'il ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à l'insulte de Grey (ce qu'il aurait certainement fait d'ordinaire). Il s'emprit de s'excuser à la jeune fille d'avoir parler sans réfléchir, excuses qu'elle considérait comme inutile puisqu'elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Elle disait que Natsu était mieux comme il est.

- Ah, ah, tu as bien raison là-dessus, Wendy ! S'exclamait-il. Pas comme l'autre exhibitionniste, hein ? Charria-t-il en pointant Grey du doigt.

Et comme d'ordinaire, ces deux-là partirent dans une bataille purement puérile qui finit rapidement par l'intervention effrayante d'Erza. Après avoir "dressé", comme elle disait si bien, ces deux bons à riens, elle se tourna vers sa cadette, passant par dessus le grillage et ne respectant pas les règles qu'elle défendait pourtant. Elle lui demanda :

- Au fait, tu nous as jamais parlé de ton grand frère.

- C'est vrai, s'exclama Lucy. Il a quel âge ?

- Heu, hésita Wendy un peu prise au dépourvue. Si il était à l'établissement, il serait dans la même année qu'Erza sempai.

- Il a bien fait ne pas venir, alors ... Se risqua Grey avant de se prendre un rapide coup de poing dévastateur de la concernée.

Après s'être occupée de cet insolent, comme disait Erza, décrite comme monstrueuse par le cadavre de Grey gisant dorénavant à terre, elle demanda à Wendy avec curiosité pour quelle raison son frère n'avait pas poursuivit ses études. Si il était aussi appliqué que sa cadette, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir quant au fait qu'il était brillant.

- Heu, c'est ma faute, répondit Wendy d'une voix quasi inaudible en fixant ses pieds.

Les autres attendirent plus d'explications, mais la petite fille ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, et ne se sentait même pas capable de relever le regard de ses chaussures. Elle fut sauvée par la sonnerie de fin de pause. Elle sourit en entendant Natsu s'exclamer : "Cool, on a cours avec Happy maintenant, on va pouvoir faire les cons !", mais elle, elle ne se sentait pas très encouragée. Elle entendit Chelia répondre à l'autre tête brulée :

- La chance, nous on a cours avec Lily-sensei !

Et oui, encore des chats. Drôle d'établissement, je vous le confirme. Lily était un chat noir, mais également le professeur de technologie des deux jeunes filles. Et pendant toute l'heure de travail, Wendy semblait un peu ailleurs, inquiétant sans le vouloir son amie. La brune fixait les oiseaux à l'extérieur de la salle d'un air perdu. Lorsqu'elles sortirent, Chelia s'emprit de récupérer ses affaires à son casier et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle se rappela que son amie devait aller voir Charuru.

- Ah, mince, remarqua-t-elle. Bon, et bien, je t'attends !

- Mais non, voyons ! S'exclama Wendy d'un air un peu gêné. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas rentrer tard sinon !

- Mais ...

- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas !

Wendy parvînt à convaincre son amie d'y aller sans elle avec un grand sourire plein de confiance et d'espoir ... Sourire que Chelia savait pourtant mensonger. Mais si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle était persuadée que son amie perdrait le peu de courage qu'elle était parvenue à rassembler pour donner l'impression d'aller bien. Alors, la jeune fille enjouée partit, un sourire aux lèvres en criant :

- T'en fais pas, Wendy ! Charuru Sensei est peut-être sévère, mais elle a jamais mangé personne !

- T'es trop bête ! Lui répondit la petite brune, un peu rassurée.

Wendy admirait Chelia. Elle était enjouée, positive, ambitieuse, gaie, toujours de bonne humeur et vraiment réconfortante. Elle était forte et courageuse, capable d'affronter ses faiblesses avec le sourire sans jamais se laisser aller au doute. Pour la petite fille faible et hésitante que Wendy voyait lorsqu'elle se regardait dans une glace, Chelia était éblouissante.

- Vous pouvez entrer, fit Charuru d'une voix moins sévère qu'en cours.

Wendy la suivit dans la salle des professeurs. Enfin, la salle des chats, pourrait-on dire. Happy, le chat-prof dont parlait Natsu, d'une nature bien trop conciliante et naïve à tel point que les élèves en abusaient facilement, vînt les rejoindre.

- Wendy-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'étonna-t-il en lui tournant autour.

- Heu, je ...

- Happy, retournez travailler ! Vous êtes en retard sur votre programme, il me semble, non ? S'exclama Charuru d'un air sévère.

- Aye, sir ... Répondit-il un peu déprimé.

La jeune étudiante semblait se détendre un peu par le caractère insouciant de se professeur. Bien qu'un peu idiot, il était très apprécié des élèves. Après tout, un bon prof n'est-il pas celui qui peut donner à chacun la possibilité de se rendre compte de son potentiel et d'encourager au progrès ? La bêtise de ce chat bleu permettait cela.

- Assis-toi, Wendy, je t'en prie, fit l'enseignante au pelage blanc.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, et s'assied sur la chaise que lui montrait Charuru. Elle devait avouer qu'elle craignait beaucoup de se faire réprimander, mais plus encore, elle avait l'impression qu'elle devrait subir un interrogatoire. Et pourtant, même avec ses amis, même avec Chelia, c'était dur de parler ...

- Dis-moi, Wendy, commença la petite chatte en essayant de grimper sur la chaise trop haute pour elle. Comment ça se passe avec les autres ?

- Pardon ? Demanda la concernée.

- L'ambiance dans les études, je veux dire.

- Oh, ça va, vraiment, Chelia est vraiment gentille avec moi !

- Et à part elle ?

Et bien, à part elle, il n'y avait pas grand chose à rajouter. C'est vrai, la féline avait visé juste. Wendy était toujours toute seule dans la classe, mis à part Chelia qui avait fait le premier pas. En dehors de ça, la petite fille ne savait pas aller vers les autres, elle était incapable d'affirmer sa présence, ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en elle, et finalement, elle était incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit ou de se défendre. La pauvre petite Wendy était bel et bien victime d'Hijime.

- Je ...

- C'est bon, je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie d'en parler, la rassura Charuru d'une caresse sur le dos.

L'enseignante semblait penser que la mise à l'écart que subissait Wendy était la cause de ses problèmes. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout à fait tord. Être seul n'aide pas à rendre plus fort dans l'adversité. Wendy, connaissant par cœur sa propre faiblesse et se haïssant d'être ainsi, ne parvînt pas à retenir une larme. Pourtant, elle luttait, mais en vain.

- Wendy ...

Derrière ses dehors de prof sévère, Charuru était en réalité pleine de compréhension. Elle réconforta la jeune fille, ce qui ne l'aida pas à cesser ses larmes. Quand elle eut terminé de pleurer, Charuru la prévint qu'elle devrait appeler sa famille pour venir la chercher car elle devrait s'entretenir avec ses parents. Néanmoins, à la vue du dossier de la jeune fille, elle comprit son erreur.

- Oh, je suis désolée, fit-elle gênée.

- C'est bon, assura Wendy en essuyant les dernières larmes d'un revers de main. Je vais bien !

- Il va falloir que je contacte ton frère, d'accord.

Ce n'était pas une question. L'élève savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais elle savait aussi que la situation de son frère n'allait pas lui permettre de venir facilement. Elle dut pourtant se rendre à la fatalité, elle allait le déranger ... Comme d'habitude, pensa-t-elle. Elle écoutait la conversation téléphonique de sa professeur. Finalement son frère passerait vers dix-sept heures trente, soit une demi-heure plus tard.

- Tu peux sortir prendre l'air si tu veux, ça te ferait du bien, lui dit Happy d'un air insouciant.

- Hm, d'accord, sourit-elle peu confiante.

Elle referma la porte de la salle des prof... des chats, et sortit dans la cour. Le vent était frais, on s'approchait de l'hiver. Les arbres aux teintes orangés commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles. Un paysage pourtant magnifique, mais quelques peu désolant. Finalement, en sortant, elle se remit à pleurer par culpabilité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit ainsi, alors elle retourna à l'intérieur, et finit par s'asseoir entre les couloirs, près de la porte de la salle qu'elle venait de quitter.

Elle pleura encore, en murmurant.

- Grand frère ...

* * *

Ps : Hijime, c'est comme la persécution. Et les professeurs sont des chats parce-que c'est comme ça x)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Grand frère Jellal

_Bonsoir ~_

_Voilà, un deuxième chapitre, et un troisième est prêt bien que je préfère attendre un peu avant de le poster, histoire de laisser du temps. _

_Sinon, j'espère que l'histoire plaît à ceux qui la lisent. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous pouvez bien en penser puisque j'ai écrit les choses selon mon propre ressenti. Franchement, j'ai un peu peur de déformer un peu trop, cependant, je pense que ça peut plaire. Donc, je continue sur ma lancée ... _

_Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture ~_

* * *

_****__**~ Chroniques d'un frère et d'une sœur ~**_

_**Chapitre 2**__** : Grand frère Jellal**_

Des pas se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs, mais la petite fille ne les entendit qu'à l'appel de son prénom.

- Wendy ?

Reconnaissant cette voix sans le moindre doute, la petite fille releva la tête. Son grand frère était arrivé, accroupi devant elle, une main sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur, la fixant droit dans les yeux le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Jellal ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Elle s'accrocha au sweat de son aîné avec toute la force qu'elle avait, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Wendy ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés, relevant le visage de sa sœur le plus doucement possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je suis désolée, grand frère, vraiment désolée !

Elle pleurait. Beaucoup trop. La culpabilité, sans aucun doutes. Le sentiment d'être inutile, juste un fardeau bon à peser sur les épaules de ceux qui ont la force de nous supporter. Oui, cette envie de disparaître pour ne plus les déranger par une présence inutile. Elle se rappelait tous les moments importants que son grand frère avait sacrifié pour elle, tout ce que sa simple présence avait volé à Jellal. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Désolé de quoi, Wendy ? Tu m'expliques ? Demandait-il de la manière la plus réconfortante qui soit, ne parvenant pourtant pas à obtenir de réponse de la petite fille qui se cachait dans les bras forts et chaleureux de son aîné.

- Monsieur Fernandes ? Vous pouvez entrer, faisait la voix de Charuru à la porte de la salle d'un air un peu désolé et inquiet.

- J'arrive, répondit-il simplement avant de se tourner vers Wendy. Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? Fit-il de manière à la réconforter en la regardant franchement, dans les yeux souriant sincèrement. Alors, tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Oui, grand frère ... Répondit Wendy dans un murmure quasiment inaudible en baissant les yeux.

- Sèche tes larmes, lui dit-il simplement en se relevant et en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur. D'accord ?

Aussitôt, la petite fille essuya les perles d'eau salée qui coulaient sur son visage de poupée du revers de sa manche, de manière assez maladroite et indécise. Jellal suivit ensuite Charuru dans la salle des professeurs (ou salle des chats) et jeta un regard réconfortant à sa petite sœur. Wendy s'assied à nouveau contre le mur du couloir, attendant en tremblant se forçant pour ne pas versé une seule larme de plus.

_**X**_

- L'état de Wendy m'inquiète, affirma Charuru en entrant directement dans le vif du sujet sans tourner autour du pot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda l'aîné de la concernée masquant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'inquiétude grandissante.

- Aujourd'hui, pas grand chose de plus que d'habitude, elle s'est juste assoupie pendant le cours alors qu'elle fait toujours de son mieux pour être attentive.

Jellal ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir Charuru. Selon lui, s'endormir pendant un cours n'avait rien de si grave que cela, et un peu de fatigue n'avait rien de trop préoccupant. Mais Charuru concrétisa ses pensées par une nouvelle forme d'interrogatoire.

- Wendy ne parle pas beaucoup chez elle, je me trompe ?

Dans le mille.

- Non, elle est très silencieuse par rapport aux cours. Pourquoi, il se passe quelque chose ?

Charuru ne sut pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet de la persécution et de la faiblesse morale de Wendy. Pourtant, il était impossible de nier l'évidence : hormis Chelia, elle n'était pas capable d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit de son âge et elle se cachait toujours derrière son amie en s'accrochant à elle faiblement. Finalement, l'enseignante choisit d'être directe.

- Elle est victime d'hijime.

Jellal ne parut qu'à moitié surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa petite sœur avait des ennuis de ce genre, mais comme elle ne se confiait jamais, il ne pouvait pas se douter de quoi que ce soit. En revanche, il était déjà au courant pour le manque de confiance en elle et sa faiblesse morale. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour sa cadette.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air étonné.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, répondit-il un peu dans le vague.

Son regard s'était soudainement assombrit, signe qu'il n'ajouterait rien à ce sujet. Des images sombres défilaient devant son esprit, de mauvais souvenirs revenaient ... probablement les mêmes que ceux qui circulaient devant les yeux de Wendy quelques minutes auparavant.

- Je pensais que ça allait mieux depuis qu'elle était amie avec Chelia.

- C'est bien la seule à qui elle ose parler ! Soupira Charuru pour souligner la gravité de la situation.

Jellal ne rajouta rien, se contentant de garder le regard dans le vide. Il savait que la vie de sa sœur n'était pas la plus simple au monde, ni très évidente. Il pouvait se souvenir très distinctement de la petite main qui agrippait de toutes ses forces, désespérément, autrefois. Et il savait parfaitement que Wendy faisait des efforts monstrueux pour devenir un peu plus indépendante. Il n'était pas idiot, et même le dernier des abrutis l'aurait compris.

- Et vous conseillez quoi ?

Mais la solution miracle de ce genre de situation n'existait pas, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

**_ X_ **

- Grand frère !

Aussitôt qu'il fut sortit de la salle des chats, Jellal fut accueilli par la petite brune qui se jeta dans ses bras. La réunion avait mis plus de temps que prévu. Mais elle avait fait un effort pour tenir sa promesse, elle ne pleurait plus, se forçant à sourire bien que son frère n'avait aucun mal à se douter qu'elle éclaterait en sanglots sous le moindre choc.

- C'est bon, je suis là, Wendy.

Jellal s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de sa sœur, et la réconforta en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle s'était jetée à son cou, cachant son visage alors que les perles salées menaçaient dangereusement de couler. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard qu'elle savait pourtant réconfortant. Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, ce qui n'est pas si loin de la vérité lorsque l'on sait quelle complicité les liait, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de se relever, face à Charuru.

- Merci d'avoir prit soin de Wendy, la remercia-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, fit la petite chatte un peu inquiète face à l'état de son élève.

Néanmoins, ce n'était plus de son ressort d'enseignante. Elle observa ce grand frère quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement, sa petite sœur dans ses bras qui s'accrochait à lui désespérément. Finalement, elle dut retourner aux copies qu'elle avait laissé de côté. Elle s'était arrêter au nom de Natsu Dragneel. Elle redoutait de lire cette copie.

La dernière fois, alors qu'ils étudiaient la culture anglaise à l'époque victorienne, elle s'était retrouvé avec Lewis Carroll qui prenait le thé avec la reine déguisée en lapin tandis que Shakespeare fumait avec les Beatles. Elle ignorait comment fonctionnait l'esprit du rouquin, mais en tout cas, il mélangeait tout ! Happy rigolait avec ses copies d'histoire, où César et Napoléon se sont alliés contre l'empire américain (depuis quand l'Amérique est un empire ?). Le chat bleu disait qu'un jour, il enverrait ça à un éditeur, juste pour le fun, mais ça ne faisait pas rire Charuru !

Elle reposa la copie, et changea de classe. Elle prit en main (ou en pattes) la copie de Wendy. Une élève brillante. Ou plutôt, très travailleuse, qui faisait beaucoup d'efforts (contrairement à l'autre crétin aux cheveux roses). Pourtant, ses notes, jusque là parfaites, sans fausses notes, commençaient à se détériorer. Un peu inquiète, elle voulut en savoir plus.

- Happy, où sont les dossiers des élèves ?

- Tu veux celui de Wendy, Charuru ?! Dit-il en le lui tendant automatiquement, tout content de rendre service.

Elle le remercia vite fait, et observa ce qui se passait dans les autres cours. Élève motivée, travailleuse, persévérante, des efforts à continuer, etc ... Partout. Mais toujours, attention en baisse, manque d'écoute en classe, etc ... Elle se perdait vraiment dans ses efforts, et Charuru craignait qu'elle ne finisse par craquer sous les efforts. Elle reposa le dossier en soupirant. Elle devrait en parler à sa jeune élève, la prochaine fois.

**_ X_ **

Jellal attendait le bus, sa sœur toujours dans ses bras. Elle ne le lâchait pas. Parce-qu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, elle pleurait. Il le savait, sentant ses larmes sur son épaule, mais ne disait rien. Dans ces moments là, il n'y a rien à dire, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Il attendait juste que Wendy se calme un peu.

- Pardon ... Murmurait-elle.

Quand ses sanglots se calmèrent, Jellal la repose sur le sol, doucement, lui ébouriffant chaleureusement les cheveux en souriant.

- Wendy, écoute-moi. Ta prof m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé, mais au final, tu n'as rien fait de mal, non ? Alors pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

- C'est que ... Je te pose toujours des soucis, je ... A chaque fois, j'ai besoin de toi, et je ... Je ... Je suis trop faible pour me débrouiller toute seule, donc ... Je suis désolée ...

Jellal soupira. Vaincu. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de la lui retirer. Et même si il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire des choses pareilles, elle, elle en était convaincue.

- C'aurait été mieux si j'étais pas là ... Finit-elle en essuyant ses larmes pourtant inépuisables.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'exclama son frère pour la première fois, d'un ton plus sévère que jusqu'alors, d'un ton qui surpris la petite dont les sanglots se stoppèrent immédiatement sous la surprise. Tu ne sais pas, mais je m'estime comme le plus chanceux des frères, lui dit-il en souriant.

Wendy n'y croyait pas. Elle était certaine que ces mots n'étaient dits que pour la réconforter, par pure gentillesse. Car oui, son grand frère a toujours été gentil avec elle, toujours, toujours. Peut-être même trop gentil. Ou pire, peut-être que c'était de la pitié. Et cela ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle se disait que ce serait plus simple si il se contentait de l'abandonner, comme le faisait le reste du monde. C'est le genre de pensées qui nous habite lorsque la solitude nous envahit. Mais Jellal continua son monologue :

- Après tout, ma petite sœur est la plus adorable d'entre toutes, d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur incomparable, elle fait des efforts et a beaucoup de sérieux, elle comprend toutes sortes de choses, elle a un don pour la cuisine, elle est sensible et émotive, et surtout, elle pourrait devenir une personne digne de confiance si elle-même s'accordait sa propre confiance.

Les sanglots qui s'étaient stoppés avaient alors repris de plus belle. Des torrents de larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la petite fille, mais elle n'essayait même pas de les stopper. Les paroles que venaient de dire son frère l'avaient touché en plein cœur. L'idée que ce ne soit que de la gentillesse ou de la pitié ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Elles étaient tellement réconfortantes, Wendy en avait besoin. Même si tout le monde se moquait d'elle dans son dos, même si ses camarades de classe la regardait comme si elle ne devait pas être là, même si son papa et sa maman n'était pas là pour la prendre dans leurs bras en lui disant que tout irait bien, malgré tout ça ... Il y avait quelqu'un en ce monde qui avait confiance en elle ! C'était suffisant pour qu'elle en soit heureuse !

- Allez, viens, le bus arrive.

Lorsque la porte du bus s'ouvrit, ils y entrèrent, et Wendy s'accrocha aux vêtements de son frère. Elle ne dit rien pendant le trajet, mais le sourire qu'elle affichait alors qu'ils rentraient parlait pour elle.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Reprise de Confiance

_Me revoilà ~_

_Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier Ewie dont le commentaire m'a fait très, non, énormément plaisir ! Je sais, les reviews font toujours plaisir, mais Ewie, je te remercie, vraiment, car ça m'encourage vraiment pour la suite ! _

_Quand aux interrogations que tu te poses, les réponses viendront les unes après les autres, j'y ais réfléchis pour la plupart, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Et pour le Jerza, si tu es fan, tu devrais beaucoup aimer le chapitre 4 qui est en cours d'écriture =) _

_Moi aussi, j'aime les lecteurs aussi passionnés que toi, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir 3_

_Au plaisir de te revoir !_

_Sinon, et bien, voilà un chapitre un peu plus comique, je pense, et surtout, bonne lecture de ce troisième chapitre à tous ~_

* * *

_****__**~ Chroniques d'un frère et d'une sœur ~**_

_**Chapitre 3**__** : Reprise de confiance**_

- Alors, ça a été, hier soir, Wendy ? Demandait Chelia qui s'en était un peu voulue d'être partie toute seule la veille.

- Hein ? Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lui répondit Wendy d'un air encourageant.

Elle s'était endormit avec une facilité déconcertante la veille, après avoir tant pleuré. En fait, elle s'était endormie dans le bus avant même d'arriver au petit appartement dans lequel elle vivait avec son grand frère qui avait un mal fou à payer le loyer_ (c'est sensé vous rappeler quelqu'un ...)_. De ce fait, Jellal dut la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Et comme il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle avait sauté le repas de la veille. Alors, elle était un peu affamée, mais en pleine forme.

Les mots de son frère lui avait redonné courage, confiance, et elle se sentait un peu plus forte ! Ça se lisait sur son sourire. Happy, qui avait cours avec eux pour cette heure, se sentait un peu rassuré en rentrant. Ainsi, son cours sur l'importance des poissons lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale se fit sans problèmes, bien que personne ne comprit réellement le lien entre les truites et les régimes totalitaristes de l'époque. Mais bon, personne ne le fit remarquer. Ils avaient l'habitude.

- On va manger avec Sherry et les autres ?! Demanda Chelia à la pause de midi alors que l'estomac de Wendy répondit pour elle.

Elle sourit un peu gênée, alors que Chelia la taquina. Mais la petite brune entendit quelques voix dans son dos. Dès élèves de leur classe, évidemment. Une voix de garçon qui demandait "elle devait bien aller voir la prof, hier, non ?" et une autre qui répondait "ouais, parce-qu'elle a pioncé en cours", ou d'autres encore "la honte", "c'est nul", etc ... Elle soupira. De toute façon, tous les moyens étaient bons pour la tyranniser, et ce depuis toujours.

Elle revoyait encore des images dans sa tête. Elle se demanda si la petite fille, qui pleurnichait toute seule sous un arbre en tenant une peluche abimée, avait progressé depuis ce temps. Et voilà, elle reperdait confiance, encore une fois. Alors qu'elle s'était pourtant juré de faire un effort, pour répondre aux espoirs que fondait son frère sur le courage de sa sœur. Elle se sentait nulle. Et comme ce sentiment ne venait que de remarques insignifiantes, elle se sentit d'autant plus blessée par sa propre faiblesse.

- Vous avez pas autre chose à faire ?! Gronda Chelia à l'attention du groupe qui parlait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?! S'exclama un garçon du groupe.

- Arrêtez de parler comme ça de Wendy ! S'exclama la jeune fille aux couettes fushias, une expression outrée sur le visage.

- C'est bon, Chelia-chan, fit discrètement Wendy un peu mal à l'aise. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Mais défends-toi, aussi ! Tu es trop gentille avec ces lâches !

La petite brune n'osa rien dire. Elle tenta de sourire, pour assurer son amie que ça allait, mais c'est surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas lui créer des ennuis. Après tout, Chelia était une fille géniale, et aux yeux de Wendy, c'était un véritable modèle. De plus, elle lui devait beaucoup, alors elle ne voulait pas lui causer des ennuis.

- Ça va, je t'assure.

La jeune fille parut comprendre. Elle soupira. Bien qu'elle se doute de ce à quoi pouvait penser Wendy, elle restait persuadée qu'elle ferait mieux de faire face et de ne pas faire attention à ce que les gens pouvait penser. Chelia était forte. Elle prit Wendy par le bras, récupéra son repas et sortit de la salle en tirant son amie avec elle. Elle marchait trop vite dans les couloirs, trahissant sa colère à l'égard de ces pauvres types qui parlaient sans savoir.

- Franchement, tu devrais les engueuler plutôt que d'encaisser !

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Chelia lança un regard avec une légère teinte de reproche. Mais plus qu'un reproche, c'est surtout de la peine qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas défendre son amie, de peur de la blesser encore plus. Quant à Wendy, elle venait de perdre le peu de confiance en elle qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Après tout, Chelia était éblouissante. Elle était forte, avec un caractère prouvant qu'elle serait prête à affronter quiconque lui manquerait de respect, et elle avait un grand sens de l'amitié. Alors que Wendy ... A ses yeux, c'était un miracle.

- Oy ! Z'êtes à la bourre ! Lançait la voix de Natsu de l'autre côté du grillage.

- Arrête de parler la bouche pleine, crétin ! Lui cria Grey, un sorbet dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites de l'autre côté du grillage ?! Demanda la voix menaçante de la présidente du conseil étudiant.

- On mange avec Wendy et Chelia, répondit Lucy pleine d'entrain. Tu te joins à nous, Erza ?

La dernière année ne se fit pas prier, passa la barrière à son tour, et à s'agenouilla avec le reste du groupe. Son repas était, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, vraiment très mignon et magnifiquement bien présenté. On douterait que ce soit réellement elle qui l'ait préparé, et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Et ce avec un délicieuse part de fraisier.

- Ça ne vas pas, Wendy ? Demanda-t-elle, observatrice.

- Hein ? Si, si, ça va ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

La petite fille se joint au groupe, tandis que Chelia était assaillie par Sherry, sa cousine, et Leon qu'elle harcelait le reste du temps, en profita pour parler avec Juvia qui pourtant ne lâchait sous aucun prétexte son Grey pourtant déjà occupé à se battre contre Natsu qui s'était permis de le traiter de cône _(il n'y a pas d'erreur d'écriture)_.

Wendy défit son bento alors qu'Erza continuait de la fixer, un morceau d'omelette dans la bouche. Elle finit pourtant par lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la salle des chats, hier soir ?

La petite fille ne sut pas quoi répondre. Chelia lui avait promis de ne pas leur en parler, et elle ne doutait pas de la parole de son amie : elle savait tenir une promesse. Mais Erza faisait partit du conseil étudiant.

- Je t'y ai vu, hier, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller.

- Je ... Charuru devait parler avec mon frère, finit-elle par répondre de manière à ne pas en dire trop.

- Ah, c'est donc ce gars, ton frère ! Comprit la rousse. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait être pour que tu t'accroches à lui comme ça !

Mais elle n'en rajouta pas, comprenant que la plus jeune était mal à l'aise. Elle ne posa pas de questions supplémentaires, si Natsu s'en mêlait, il risquait de faire une gaffe, sans le vouloir. Ce fut Lucy qui continua :

- T'as l'air un peu dans la lune, Wendy ! T'as pas faim ?

- Hein ? Si, si ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur son repas alors que son estomac en rajouta une couche.

Chelia expliqua ce que Wendy lui avait déjà raconté, notamment par rapport au fait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé la veille. Erza prit ça très au sérieux alors que ç'avait été dit à la légère. Pour elle, il faut faire très attention à son alimentation. Après tout, manger, c'est la santé !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu t'empiffres de gâteau aux fraises à longueur de temps ? Fit remarquer Natsu à son propre désarroi puisqu'il fut recueilli par un coup de poing monstrueux.

- Bon, à part ça, Wendy, si tu nous disais plutôt ce que tu manges aujourd'hui ?

Aux yeux de tous, c'était une tentative totalement dépassée de changer de sujet, mais à la vue de ce dont Erza était capable de faire à Natsu, réputé pourtant pour avoir combattu une bande à lui seul _(et avoir gagné, de surcroit)_, personne n'osa faire remarquer cette futilité de la présidente. En fait, Erza était, à elle seule plus effrayante qu'une bande de yakuzas armés jusqu'aux dents. Mais la petite Wendy fut la seule à prendre la question au sérieux :

- Heu, je vais avoir la surprise, répondit-elle en ouvrant.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a préparé ? Demanda Lucy curieuse qui, malgré la fortune de sa famille préparait toujours son repas elle-même_ (sauf quand Virgo, sa servante, la devançait)_.

- Non, c'est mon frère, en fait, on alterne, et ...

Elle s'arrêta, se rendant tout juste compte d'une chose :

- Ah ! Et c'était à moi de le faire, aujourd'hui !

Un petit nuage noir prit place au-dessus du visage déprimé de Wendy. Elle marmonnait des idées bizarres et pessimistes. Erza ne put s'empêcher de la charrier :

- Quoi ? Il cuisine si mal que ça, ton grand frère ?!

- Mais non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que ...

Et comme elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle s'en sentit d'autant plus gênée. C'était assez amusant ... pour ceux qui observent, évidemment.

- Je suis vraiment inutile ! Se lamenta Wendy, une fois de plus.

Chelia soupira. C'était trop mignon. Son amie mangea son repas discrètement, un petit nuage noir juste au-dessus de sa tête, un visage déprimé et rongé par une culpabilité ridicule. Elle n'écoutait la conversation que distraitement. Quand aux autres, ils foutaient le bordel ... comme d'habitude. Même le professeur Happy s'était joint à ses étudiants pour faire le con avant d'être ramener en salle des chats par la peau des fesses par Charuru.

Le cours suivant des deux plus jeunes était celui de physique avancée, dirigée par leur enseignant Plue. Inutile de dire que pas un ne comprenait, mais ce n'est absolument pas dû à la réputation de la physique comme étant une matière réservée aux "élus", mais juste à cause de la prononciation du prof. Cette langue n'est même pas humaine, alors bon.

- Au fait, Wendy, à propos de Plue-Sensei ... commençait Chelia assise au fond de la salle et fixant l'enseignant debout sur sa table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la brunette alors que le contenu d'un bécher venait de lui exploser au museau.

- Tu ne le trouves pas ... étrange ?

- Bah, comme tous les enseignants de l'école, non ? S'étonna Wendy.

- Je veux dire, t'imagines un chien dans une salle des chats, toi ?

- C'est ce qui t'importe ?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

Ainsi, le cours finit sans que personne ne comprenne un mot (comme d'habitude). Wendy et Chelia avaient l'habitude de rentrer ensemble. Pourtant, à la sortie, Wendy se retrouva seule, pour une fois. Hormis Chelia, personne ne restait avec elle, les plus vieux se retrouvant entre eux en général, et les plus jeunes ... Hors, ce soir là, Chelia avait quelque chose de prévu. La petite écolière s'apprêtait à rentrer, elle n'allait pas se démoraliser pour si peu, d'autant qu'elle comptait faire la cuisine du soir pour se rattraper (oui, elle y a pensé toute la journée), mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Je peux te parler deux minutes, Wendy ? Demanda une de ses aînées aux longs cheveux rouges, d'un air un peu inquiet.

- Erza ?

C'est ainsi que la cadette suivit un autre chemin que d'ordinaire. Erza avait l'habitude de discuter autour d'une part de gâteau aux fraises, elle avait donc trainer la plus jeune dans une pâtisserie de sa connaissance. Observant la présidente déguster, et surtout, savourer la crème fouettée de sa pâtisserie habituelle, Wendy n'osa rien dire quelques minutes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là. C'est donc Erza qui engagea la conversation, après avoir bien entamé son gâteau de manière à être sure qu'on ne le lui vole pas, cela va de soit _(paranoïa, quand tu nous tiens ...)_ :

- Bon, alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas parler ?

- Mais, c'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici, Erza ? S'excusa Wendy sans le devoir. D'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tilta enfin la présidente qui avait presque oublié sa raison par le goût savoureux des fraises.

Elle posa sa fourchette dans son assiette (très délicatement, chose étonnante d'elle) et prit son sac de cours sur ses genoux. Elle gueula une bonne minute sur cet "abruti de portable à la con qu'elle allait noyer si il continuait de la fuir comme le lâche qu'il est" et qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Oui, elle prend plus soin des gâteaux que de son téléphone, et alors ? C'est son droit, aussi stupide cela peut-il paraître. Quand elle le trouva enfin, elle le tendit à Wendy.

- C'est Chelia qui m'a demandé de ne pas te laisser rentrer seule, fit-elle en lui montrant le message envoyé. Il semblerait que tu es des problèmes, je ne pouvais pas te laisser.

Cette Chelia. Wendy n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. L'amitié elle-même est un concept qui lui faisait un peu peur, et pourtant, c'était tellement réconfortant de l'avoir, elle. Elle vaut au fond tous les amis du monde, car au moins, elle peut compter sur elle. C'aurait pu paraître d'un banal pour toutes personnes qui n'a pas connu ce genre de situation d'extrême solitude, mais pour Wendy, c'était suffisant pour faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Cette Chelia, alors ... Fit-elle en les essuyant avec sa manche du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Wendy, et si tu m'en parlais, de tes problèmes ? Interrogea Erza en tendant un mouchoir à la jeune fille. Je suis sure que je peux t'aider.

Bien sûr, personne n'en doutait, mais la brune se doutait que si elle parlait de ses problèmes de persécution, la première solution qui viendrait à l'esprit de la rousse serait d'entrer dans sa salle en plein cours et de frapper le premier qui faisait un faux pas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'implore. Mais Wendy voulait être acceptée, pas crainte. Pourtant, Erza était pleine de bonnes intentions.

- Je vais bien, je t'assure, finit par dire Wendy, peu convaincante en essuyant ses larmes. Désolé de vous causer du soucis à toi et Chelia.

- Si Charuru est allée jusqu'à convoquer ton frère, c'est que ça ne va pas, Wendy !

La fillette ne put rien dire de plus. Elle n'étais pas douée pour mentir, et elle n'osa pas avouer la vérité. Enfin, elle ne se doutait pas que, de toute façon, Erza avait son idée sur la question. Pourtant, alors qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais, Erza finit par abdiquer.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te forcerai pas, dit-elle en se levant et en laissant la note sur la table. Mais tu sais que tu peux nous en parler, que ce soit à moi, ou aux autres. Ne garde pas tout pour toi, hein ?

- Hn, répondit simplement la concernée. Je vais essayer.

Elles sortirent de la petite pâtisserie, et tenant fidèlement sa promesse, Erza insista pour raccompagner Wendy jusqu'à chez elle. Son devoir en tant que présidente du conseil étudiant était de ne pas laisser rentrer seule une des élèves les plus jeunes à une heure aussi tardive, disait-elle. En réalité, elle était juste un peu inquiète.

Finalement, elles prirent le bus ensemble, bien que ce soit à l'opposée de chez la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Derrière ses apparences de "démon" comme certains l'appelait, Wendy put voir une grande sœur attentionnée.

Elle sourit.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs d'Enfants

_Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à publié ce nouveau chapitre, alors que celui-ci était près depuis un bout de temps Je voulais l'améliorer un peu avant de le publier, puis j'ai pensé à d'autres histoires ..._

Donc, vraiment désolé à tous ceux qui attendaient la suite, j'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**__** : Souvenirs d'enfants**_

- Tu habites vraiment ce quartier ?! Demanda Erza, en descendant du bus tandis qu'elle reconnaissait clairement le genre d'endroit dont il s'agissait.

- Oui, c'est parce-que les appartements les moins chers sont ici, pour la plupart, répondit naïvement Wendy. On a déjà quelques soucis d'argent, alors on ne peut pas se permettre déménager.

- Peut-être, mais quand même ...

Même si la rousse comprenait que le problème financier à lui seul posait toutes les complications du monde, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Wendy dans un quartier pareil. Délabré, paumé, sale, et surement pas très fréquentable si elle en jugeait aux bâtiments aux alentours. Bars, pour la plupart, ce qui en soit n'est pas vraiment important, mais voir un cinéma spécialisé dans les films pour adultes la choqua. C'est loin des pâtisseries qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter ou des magasins de vêtements où Lucy la traînait si souvent.

- C'est le bâtiment juste en face de l'arrêt de bus, lui indiqua Wendy.

Elle devait ne même plus y faire attention, se dit Erza. Elle repensa à ce problème d'argent. Il y avait juste une incohérence dans le discours de Wendy. L'école dans laquelle elle se rendait, celle mixée avec son lycée, elle était payante. Et l'année n'était pas donnée. En général, les élèves appartenaient, au minimum, à un contexte social moyen, ou d'autres comme Lucy sortait d'une famille richement bourgeoise. Quand à Erza, elle était boursière, mais avait des revenus relativement correcte pour vivre seule grâce à son travail. Mais la présidente n'osa pas poser la question à Wendy, peut-être n'avait-elle pas idée du prix d'une année dans l'établissement. Il valait mieux pour elle d'éviter qu'elle ne se prenne davantage la tête avec cette histoire monaitaire.

Elles montèrent les escaliers de l'immeuble, ne rassurant pas Erza quant à l'état des lieux à la vue de l'état des murs sales, et s'arrêtant devant une porte, Wendy sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

- C'est ici, fit-elle. Entre, je t'en prie.

- Je ne vais pas m'imposer, voyons ! S'exclama Erza un peu maladroitement. Je te raccompagnais juste !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! De toute façon, mon frère n'est pas rentré, affirma Wendy voyant que les chaussures du concerné n'étaient pas dans l'entrée. Et puis, je te dois bien un thé pour avoir pris la peine de t'occuper de moi !

- C'est rien, voyons ! Et puis, de toute manière, tu n'as rien voulu commander à la pâtisserie, d'autant que tu ne roules pas sur l'or, je ne vais pas ...

- Mais, je peux quand même t'offrir à boire, c'est la moindre des choses.

- Mais ...

Erza avait peur d'avoir vexé la plus jeune. Surtout avec le regard de chiot qu'elle arborait maintenant. Adorable. C'est juste le moins que l'on puisse dire. Aussi, la terreur aux cheveux rouges qui faisaient plier les pires des voyous et qui se faisaient craindre de la mafia ne put refuser.

- Comment je peux dire non si tu me regarde comme ça ! Dit-elle plus comme étant une affirmation qu'une question.

Le visage de Wendy s'illumina. Elle fit entrer son aînée dans le petit appartement, assez étroit et peu confortable, mais qui était son chez elle. Erza retira ses chaussures, et suivit la plus jeune vers une petite pièce faisant office de cuisine, de salle à manger et de salon à la fois. Curieuse, elle observa la décoration et tout ce qui l'entourait pendant que Wendy allaient chercher des boissons. En guise de décoration, il n'y avait pas grand chose. Un habillement assez simple, des meubles assez basiques. Ce qui attira le regard de la présidente furent les photographies. La principale originalité de l'appartement.

Son regard s'attarda sur un cadre un peu plus décoré que les autres. Elle reconnu sans mal Wendy, aux abords de cinq ou six ans. Elle était rayonnante, souriait tellement joyeusement, naturellement. Les cheveux courts coiffés au carré lui allaient bien, une enfant heureuse. Erza observa davantage le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus que la petite Wendy tenait par la main. Des cheveux en batailles, un sourire chaleureux et un regard à la fois confiant et réconfortant. Un petit garçon qui tenait fermement la main de sa petite soeur dans la sienne.

- Tiens Erza, fit Wendy en lui tendant une tasse de thé chaude.

- Ah, merci ! Répondit simplement la rousse en reposant doucement le cadre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

- Rien, des photos de toi enfant.

Elle bu une gorgée de sa tasse . Basse catégorie, évidemment. Surtout de l'eau chaude, en fait. Mais peu importe, c'est l'intention qui compte. Erza finit pourtant pas poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres, et ce depuis qu'elle est entrée.

- Tu m'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ton frère.

- Ah, oui ! Après tout, on a grandit presque que tous les deux, et il s'est toujours occupé de moi ... même si j'étais un poids.

C'est là qu'Erza put discerner clairement le mal de Wendy. Pas seulement l'isolement dont elle souffrait et qu'elle avait déjà put remarquer. L'absence parental, le vide laissé, le manque ... Un manque qu'un grand frère avait tenté de combler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Chose qu'il avait parfaitement réussit. Mais qui mena Wendy à la culpabilité, à tel point qu'elle s'isolait elle-même et en perdait confiance. C'était en tout cas le diagnostic auquel arrivait Erza : un mal unique dut à la même origine.

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? Finit-elle par demander après un long moment de silence.

- Bien sûr, répondit Wendy un sourire magnifique sur le visage.

- Tes parents, ils sont ... Enfin, je veux dire, comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Ah, cette histoire ...

Wendy baissa les yeux, fixant ses chaussons. Ils étaient mignons ses petits chaussons blancs à tête de chats blancs, ces chaussons qu'elle avait eus pour son anniversaire. C'est étrange, ces chaussons lui rappelaient Charuru. Enfin, tous les pretextes étaient bon pour ne pas répondre ... même la contemplation de ses chaussons.

- Ah, désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aborder le sujet ! S'enquit Erza.

- C'est bon, fit juste Wendy comprenant qu'elle inquiétait son amie. Tu sais, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, j'avais à peine sept ans quand _c'est_ arrivé.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Silence pendant lequel Erza se replongea dans la contemplation des photos, forts intéressantes. Toujours cette petite fille au sourire d'ange et ce petit garçon au regard chaleureux. Tous les deux très complices si l'on se fiait aux expressions qu'ils arboraient. Cette vision arracha un sourire à la présidente.

- En tout cas, commença Erza sur le ton de la rigolade, il était plutôt mignon, ton frère.

- De qui qui était mignon ? Fit une voix dans l'entrée.

- Jellal ? Tu es rentré ?

En voyant le frère de Wendy arriver dans la salle, Erza se sentit devenir rouge de honte qu'il l'ait entendu dire ça. Ce n'est d'ailleurs par qu'une impression : elle était plus écarlate que ses cheveux pourtant flamboyants !

- Une amie à toi, Wendy ? Demanda-t-il à sa soeur qui l'avait rejoint de suite en souriant.

- Oui ! Elle s'appelle Erza Scarlett ! Elle m'a raccompagné parce-que Chelia avait un empêchement !

- Ah, je vois. Merci d'avoir ramené Wendy, Erza, fit-il poliment en baissant la tête.

- Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien ! Bafouilla la concernée un peu surprise _(et toujours pas remise de sa gourde initiale)_. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais rentrer !

- Hein ? Mais tu déranges pas, Erza ! Fit Wendy comprenant que son amie était embarrassée.

- Et à cette heure, ce n'est pas vraiment prudent, fit remarquer l'aîné sans savoir qu'il s'adressait à celle qui faisait trembler les démons. Je te raccompagne, finit-il par dire.

- Je ne veux pas déranger, et je peux me débrouiller, de toute façon !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ... murmura Wendy pour elle-même.

- Tu ne déranges pas, de toute façon, l'arrêt de bus est juste en face de l'immeuble. Et puis, c'est pour te remercier d'avoir raccompagner Wendy.

Ce sourire. Erza l'avait reconnu. Le même sourire que sur ces vieilles photos. Le même sourire qu'arborait Wendy. Le même sourire réconfortant. Le même sourire auquel elle ne pouvait pas dire non.

- Si tu veux ... finit-elle simplement avant de remettre ses chaussures. Je te revois demain matin en cours, Wendy !

- Oui, encore merci, Erza !

Sur ce, les plus vieux sortirent de l'appartement, Jellal refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant sa soeur préparer le repas du soir. Ils descendirent en silence, Erza n'osant rien dire. Après tout, c'est normal, elle ne le connaissait pas et elle s'était fichu la honte dès le début. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils attendirent tout deux le prochain bus à l'arrêt, Jellal se décida enfin à parler.

- Au fait, merci de prendre soin de Wendy.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es dans sa classe ?

- Mais non ! Rougit Erza. Je m'inquiétais juste pour elle, comme je l'ai vu près de la salle des profs, hier soir.

- Tu l'as vu ?

Et Erza expliqua par la suite que son rôle de présidente du conseil étudiant la contraignait parfois à rester un peu après les cours. Sans s'en rendre compte, Erza finit par parler plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et Jellal l'écoutait juste, sans un mot. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle parlait autant. Il faut dire, avec les autres abrutis du bahut, c'est à peine si on pouvait en placer une.

- Au fait, tu n'as pas continuer tes études, d'après ce que m'a dit Wendy ? Finit-elle par demander, un peu gênée de monopoliser la conversation, regardant vite fait l'heure du prochain bus qui mettait du temps.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il franchement. Enfin, c'est pas l'envie qui manquait.

Problème financier, évidemment. Erza n'avait même pas à poser la question pour le savoir. Elle se demandait juste où il travaillait, mais n'osa pas lui poser la question. Elle n'en eut de toute façon pas le temps, son bus venait d'arriver. Au moment de partir, elle le remercia de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à l'arrêt.

- C'est rien, je te devais bien ça pour t'être occupée de Wendy.

Elle sourit en montant, et lui dit au revoir d'un signe de main. Même après que l'arrêt de bus soit sortie de son champ visuel, elle mit un temps avant de se rendre comtpe qu'elle fixait toujours le même endroit. Et quand elle le comprit, elle se sentit incroyablement idiote. De son côté, Jellal remonta les marches. Une fois arrivé, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du repas que sa soeur avec préparé. Wendy était un vrai cordon bleu, impossible de le nier.

- Tiens, tu fais tes devoirs ?

- Jellal, tu connais, ça ?

Tandis que le frère aîné retirait ses chaussures dans l'entrée, la plus jeune vînt lui montrer un exercice de mathématiques dans lequel elle pataugeait. Jellal la suivit dans le salon avant de lui expliquer l'exercice. Ce genre de moments futils et précieux à la fois. Wendy n'était pas particulièrement douée, pourtant elle pourrait aller loin dans ses études, et Jellal le savait. Après tout, elle était sérieuse et travailleuse. Lorsque lui dut arrêter les cours, il s'était juré qu'il ferait tout pour que sa jeune soeur ait la chance qu'il n'a pas eut. Contente d'avoir compris l'exercice par les explications de son frère, Wendy referma le livre en souriant avant que la cuisinière ne l'appelle.

- Ah ! L'eau déborde ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant pour éteindre le gaz sous le regard amusé de son frère.

- Ne change pas, Wendy, dit-il en souriant alors qu'elle arrangeait les dégâts maladroitement.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant.

Jellal la laissa finir et jeta un oeil au cahier encore ouvert, un peu nostalgique peut-être. Il fut interrompu quand le portable de Wendy, posé sur la petite table basse, se mit à vibrer. La plus jeune se précipita alors, curieuse. On pouvait lire un regard rassuré sur le visage de son frère. Ce n'était pas souvent que des amis la contactaient. À la base, elle n'avait un portable que pour qu'il soit sûr de pouvoir la joindre auquel cas c'aurait été risqué ... Surtout étant donné leur quartier. Il finit par se lever pour mettre la table.

Quand à Wendy, curieuse et persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Chelia, fut bien surprise en remarquant que c'était un message d'Erza. Certes, la présidente du conseil étudiant avait réussi à lui extirpé son numéro, mais Wendy ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle la recontacte de si tôt. Elle se sentait un peu partagée, à la fois gênée de la déranger à ce point, mais aussi touchée. Pourtant, cette interrogation laissa place au rire cristallin de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle lut ce dont il était question :

_" - Au fait, Wendy, il s'appelle comment ton frère ? "_


End file.
